


Dancing Around The Fire In The Forest

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [37]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In times of peace, Zelda likes to relax as she watches Din and Nayru dance together around the crackling fire.





	Dancing Around The Fire In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, to this prompt [Dance in the trees paint mysteries](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/wondaland.html).

In times of peace, Zelda will relax in the forest with Impa and Link standing guard nearby, settling in watch as Din and Nayru dance together around the merrily crackling fire pit before her.

Sometimes they will gently pull her into their whirlwind dancing around the fire, and she laughs as her feet take up the pattern of the choreography the two of them have created together in their nocturnal merriment.

She will watch Din as she pops a small sweet fruit in her mouth before passing it to Nayru, who turn gives it to her with a gentle smile.

They end the night, kissing each other over a bottle of fresh berry wine and falling into bed together to sleep the dawning day away for the next nightly dance they attend.


End file.
